Lewat Lagu
by Hoshizuki Akari
Summary: Emosi? Tentang hal itu Sai sudah putus asa./Ada cara mudah kok untuk itu./Benarkah? Bagaimana?/Lewat lagu./ Warning: Canon, OOC, aneh,  gaje, dan bla bla blah lainnya…/RnR, please?


Summary: Emosi? Tentang hal itu Sai sudah putus asa./Ada cara mudah kok untuk itu./Benarkah? Bagaimana?/Lewat lagu./ Warning: Canon, OOC, aneh, gaje, dan bla bla blah lainnya…/RnR, please?

A/N: sebelumnya saya sudah sempatkan riset dulu. Dan hasilnya saya tidak menemukan fanfic kayak gini… tapi kok rasa-rasanya pasaran banget ya? =A=;a kalau ada yang tahu tentang fanfic sejenis ini, tolong beritahu saya ya?

Saya menerima FLAME. Asalkan MASUK AKAL.

Tapi, KRITIK MEMBANGUN lebih diharapkan.

Warning: Canon, OOC, gaje, aneh dan bla bla blah lainnya…

* * *

><p><strong>Lewat Lagu<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Listening © Lights**

**Hana wa Sakura Kimi wa Utsukushi © Ikimono Gakari**

* * *

><p>Sai. Seorang shinobi hebat Konoha, seorang anggota Root Anbu, dan seorang sahabat dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Selalu bisa kau temukan di sini. Ah ya, di sini, di perpustakaan Konoha. Setiap tidak ada misi―atau lebih tepatnya jika ada waktu luang, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk 'mampir' sejenak ke sini. Tentu saja untuk meminjam buku, bukan untuk jadi pustakawan dadakan tentunya. Gajinya sebagai ninja sudah cukup kok untuk membiayai hidupnya sehari-hari. Kalau masih kurang, dia masih bisa menjual lukisannya kan? Tidak perlu susah-susah jadi pustakawan segala. Ahh… sangat melenceng dari topik yang sebenarnya. Jika tidak keberatan, mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama dari fanfic ini―yang sudah bisa ditebak, sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan. Eh? Kenapa dia malah berbelok? Oh… ternyata dia hanya mau duduk di bangku taman toh. Aneh…<p>

Hari ini dia mengenakan atasan hitam lengan pendek(semua)―tanpa perut yang terbuka, dan celana hitam seperempat, juga sandal ninja berwarna hitam untuk mengawali musim semi yang hangat ini. Well, kata 'mengawali' tidak cocok di sini. Karena hari ini sudah senja. Senja musim semi yang indah.

"Haah…" helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya ada masalah.

"Kenapa emosi itu susah sekali?" wah, bukannya kau sering mempelajarinya di perpustakaan, eh Sai?

Tap tap tap

Siapa itu yang mendekat? Rupanya kunoichi berambut permen kapas kita, Haruno Sakura. Dia terus berjalan ke arah Sai yang sedang melamun.

"Hai Sai!" Sakura menyapa sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Eh? Oh, hai Sakura-san." Sai agak terkejut, jadinya gelagapan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan panggil pake embel-embel –san lagi. Kita sudah jadi teman kan? Huh!" Sakura pura-pura marah sambil menggebungkan pipinya. ' Imut.'

"Baiklah, Sakura." Ucap Sai sambil agak-agak blushing.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sai. "…sedang apa sendirian di sini? Kulihat tadi kau seperti melamun."

"Oh, itu." Air muka Sai berubah menjadi muram. "Aku bingung soal masalah emosi. Aku tak pernah bisa mengekspresikan diriku dengan benar."

"Apa kau sama sekali tak mendapat petunjuk dari buku?" Tanya Sakura. 'Tapi memang buku tak bisa diandalkan untuk mengajarkan emosi kan?' batin Sakura.

"Bukannya menurutmu dan Naruto semuanya tidak berguna? Menurut kalian semuannya gagal…"

"Memang. Siapa suruh kau memeluk Naruto untuk minta maaf?" Sakura terkikik geli jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Maaf…" Sai ingat kejadian itu, ketika ia tak sengaja menyinggung tentang orang tua Naruto. Dan seperti yang sudah ditebak, di _buku_ disebutkan, '_Peluklah temanmu untuk minta maaf jika kau membuat salah. Setelah itu cium pipinya sebagai tanda pertemanan.'_ Untung saja waktu itu Naruto sudah memukul Sai duluan. Kalau tidak, status kenormalan mereka sebagai laki-laki akan dipertanyakan.

Sakura meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya dan memasang pose berfikir, "Umm… Tapi ada kok cara yang lebih mudah untuk mengekspresikan dirimu. Tentu saja selain melukis…"

"Banarkah?" wajah Sai berubah cerah, "Bagaimana?"

"Lewat lagu."

"Lewat lagu?" Sakura mengangguk dan menjelaskan kalau:

"Kau bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Oh ya? Tapi apa yang ingin diutarakan?"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu, baka!"

Sai memegang dagunya, "Perasaan ya? Terus, bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura?"

"Eh? I-itu…" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. "U-umm baiklah akan kuutarakan perasaanku…" dia mengambil nafas dan bernyanyi…

_**Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear  
>It must just be stress<br>But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess**_

Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama lagu. Dia sangat menghayatinya, karena ini memang isi hatinya.

_**I never really ever know what to say  
>When all of my emotions get in the way<br>I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)**_

**_I always get it better right afterward_**  
><strong><em>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<em>**  
><strong><em>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish I could explain<em>**

_**The things that I have to work out  
>I don't feel right<br>What has come over me, I'm about  
>To lose my mind<strong>_

**_I never really ever know what to say_**  
><strong><em>When all of my emotions get in the way<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)<em>**

**_I always get it better right afterward_**  
><strong><em>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<em>**  
><strong><em>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish I could explain<em>**

**_Can I let the trees do the talking_**  
><strong><em>Can I let the ground do the walking<em>**  
><strong><em>Can I let the sky fill what's missing<em>**  
><strong><em>Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening<em>**

**_I never really ever know what to say_**  
><strong><em>When all of my emotions get in the way<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm just trying to get us on the same page<em>**

**_I always get it better right afterward_**  
><strong><em>When all the wrong impressions are said and heard<em>**  
><strong><em>How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey<em>**  
><strong><em>Wish I could explain<em>**  
><strong><em>What I mean to say<em>**

Sakura menatap langit sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. "Itulah perasaanku…"

"Jadi Sakura menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Sai. Entah kenapa di hatinya ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa.

'Tanggap juga dia…' Sakura menghela nafas lega. Lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula. "Ya begitulah. Karena sulit, jadinya aku mengungkapkannya dengan lagu."

"Memang siapa yang disukai Sakura?"

"E-ehm, dia teman setimku." Lagi-lagi Sakura menunduk sambil blushing.

'Apa Naruto? Tapi mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik. Tunggu, apa itu… Sasuke kah?' ya, bungsu Uchiha ini sudah kembali. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Na-ru-to. Bola lampu lima watt akan langsung menyala di kepalamu.

"Itu Sasuke ya? Kau masih menyukainya?" kecewa. Perasaan yang tersirat dalam pertanyaan Sai.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

'Apa dia salah mengerti? Ah, ya ampun…' inner Sakura sweatdrop sendiri di alamnya.

"Karena kata Naruto kau sangat menyukainya. Meski dia sudah pernah coba membunuhmu, tapi salah satu buku yang kubaca bilang kalau, '_Cinta itu buta.'_" Lagi-lagi dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Sai―"

"Jadi, kurasa wajar saja jika kau menyukainya."

"Sai―"

"Selain itu dia ninja yang hebat."

"Sai―

"Wajahnya juga tampan."

"Ahh!" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Tentu saja Sai yang baru saja akan melanjutkan omongannya tersentak kaget, "Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku? Apa kau tak paham juga hah? Grr…" sepertinya stok kesabaran Sakura itu sedikit ya?

"Ha? Paham apa?" Sai cengo. Dia tak tahu maksud Sakura. Bukannya intinya itu Sakura suka sama Sasuke tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya?

"Huh! Aku ini su-ka pa-da-mu! Bukan pada Sasuke! Kalau yang aku sukai itu Sasuke, buat apa aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

Sakura masih melanjutkan ocehannya―tidak menyadari wajah pucat Sai yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah. Entah kenapa Sai yang kekurangan pigmen bisa semerah itu.

"Haah haah…" Sakura ngos-ngosan sendiri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian―setelah otaknya berhasil memproses data yang kebanyakan― wajahnya sudah sewarna bajunya. Sedangkan mulutnya dia biarkan mangap dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Eh, i-itu? Sakura menyukaiku?"

"Begitulah… aku sudah susah-susah cari cara untuk mengungkapkannya padamu tapi kau malah berfikir kalau aku menyukai Sasuke…" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mendeathglare Sai―meski masih dengan muka blushing berat. "Dan sekarang ini giliranmu!"

"Giliran apa?"

"Mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau harus bernyanyi!"

"Ta-tapi kan?"

"Aku kan sudah. Sekarang kau!"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…" meski ragu, dia coba juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

_**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
>haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi<br>fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
>kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu<br>**_

_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are lovely  
>The spring's light through green leaves, your little smile<br>Winter is over, the snow has melted  
>In your heart spring has arrived<br>__**  
>mado o tataku tsuyoi ame wa mada tsuzuku to<br>rajio kara nagareru koe ga tsutaeteimasu  
>denwa kara kikoeta koe wa naiteimashita<br>wasureta hazu no natsukashii koe deshita**_

_Striking the window the strong rain is still falling  
>The voice coming from the radio has already told me<br>The voice I heard on the phone was crying  
>It was the familiar voice I should have forgotten<br>__**  
>kimi wa mata mouichido anokoro ni modoritai no deshouka<br>haru o matsu tsubomi no youni  
>bokuwa ima mayotteimasu<br>**_

_Still, would you like to go back to that time once again?  
>Waiting for spring, just like a flower bud<br>I have now lost my way  
><em>_**  
>hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi<br>haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
>fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete<br>kimi no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu  
><strong>_

_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are lovely  
>The spring's light through green leaves, your little smile<br>Winter is over, the snow has melted  
>In your heart spring has arrived<br>__**  
>kawaranu machi no keshiki ga oshieru no wa<br>hitotsu dake koko ni tarinai mono deshita  
>itsumo no basho to kimeteita eki no mae<br>yureugoku kokoro ga boku o isogasemasu**_

_The street's unchanging scenery has taught me  
>It was the only thing that was missing here<br>"Our usual place" was decided to be in front of the station  
>My trembling heart is urging me forward<br>__**  
>boku wa mata mouichido kimi no te o nigiritai no deshouka<br>haru o daku kasumi no youni  
>boku wa ima yureideimasu<strong>_

_Still, do I want to hold your hand once again?  
>Embracing the spring, just like the mist,<br>Now, I am shaking  
><em>_**  
>hana wa kaori kimiwa uruwashi<br>minamo ni ukabu hikari ga odoru  
>kaze ga sawagi machi wa iromeku<br>boku no kokoro wa haru ni tomadou  
><strong>_

_The flowers are fragrant, you are beautiful  
>On the water's surface, the light dances<br>The wind is roaring, the street grows lively  
>My heart is bewildered by spring<br>__**  
>haru wa mata mouichido kono hana o sakasetai no deshouka<br>boku o matsu kimi no kasa ga ano eki ni hiraiteimasu  
><strong>_

_Will spring let this flower bloom again?  
>As you wait for me in front of the station, your umbrella is still open<br>__**  
>hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi<br>haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi  
>toki ni moeru haru no toiki<br>futari no toki ga haru ni kasanaru  
><strong>_

_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are lovely  
>The spring's light through green leaves, your little smile<br>Burning out sometimes, the spring sighs  
>The sighs of us both, pile upon the season<em>

_**hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi  
>haru no komorebi kimi no hohoemi<br>fuyu ga owari yuki ga tokete  
>boku no kokoro ni haru ga maikomu <strong>_

_The flowers are cherry blossoms, you are lovely  
>The spring's light through green leaves, your little smile<br>Winter is over, the snow has melted  
>In my heart spring has arrived<em>

Dan waw! Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau suara Sai semerdu itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakura terpesona. Apalagi saat bernyanyi mata Sai menyorot lembut dan teduh. Aih!

"Sai. Yang tadi itu…"

"Jelek ya?" Sai menyesal juga. Kenapa dia harus bernyanyi kalau ujung-ujungnya begini?

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak kok. Aku suka suaramu."

Sai lega. Diapun ikut tersenyum. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Sakura?" Sai merogoh tas kecil di pinggangnya―menggunakan tangan kiri yang tidak digenggam Sakura―dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hijau kekuningan.

"Ehm? Ada apa?"

"Mau tidak menemaniku mengembalikan buku ini? Kurasa aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara tepat mengungkapkan perasaanku."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar. "Kalau begitu ayo!"

Dan senja musim semi bertambah indah dengan siluet sepasang anak manusia yang saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, senyum terkembang di bibir, dan tak lupa musim semi yang datang di hati mereka berdua.

FIN

* * *

><p>AN:

MOHON BERITAHU SAYA KECOCOKAN ANTARA LAGU DENGAN FANFIC. Karena saya pikir-pikir agak gimana gitu… apalagi lagu yang dinyanyiin Sai, kesannya kan jaman modern begete.

Saya nggak tau di luar negeri lagi musim apa. Tapi cinta lebih indah bersemi di musim semi kan ;D #plak! Di Indonesia kan cuma ada dua musim(kecuali jika musim rambutan, duren, dan musim sunatan massal diitung). Itu pun sekarang nggak menentu!

Dan masalah celana Sai itu… bener nggak sih seperempat? Itu loh, celana yang nanggung. Kalau salah beritahu ya \\(^0^)/

oh ya, tadinya saya juga bingung mau bikin SaIno atau SaiSaku. Tapi karena saya penggemar Sakura ya gini deh, hehe #ditendang

Akhir bacot: Mohon berkenan untuk review ^3^V


End file.
